Big Brother Little Problems
by Pugluver64
Summary: Kendall and James Knight... Best brothers ever! But there are some problems along the way...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my FIRST Brother… I think Kogan, story so please don't be mean… Kendall, as we all know is the youngest of Big Time Rush, So he is the youngest in the story like really young like 9, 10, 11 yeah those three there's gonna be flash backs… Oh and this idea I got from Kendall's Logiebear… So yeah… yup! So please enjoy NO HATERZ… I don't own Big Time Rush kk? :)**

* * *

><p>Logan's Pov.<p>

It was raining really hard and I had a feeling like we were forgetting something, something REALLY important, I looked around and didn't notice anything except that it was three o'clock

"James I feel like we're forgetting something."

"Well figure it out genius that's not my fault" He responded

I sighed still trying to figure out what we we're forgetting to do

"Hey Logan what time is it?" Carlos asked looking away from his textbook

"Um it is three o'clock" I responded

James eyes grew wider and he jumped up

"Guys!" James yelled

"What!" Carlos and I said in union

"What time does Kendall usually get back from school? Walking!" James asked in panic

Both Carlos' and I's eyes grew bigger

"How could we forget about Kendall? James mostly you you're your brother!" I yelled

"I don't know! Logan you're the genius figure it out!" James said in a panicked voice

"For once I would not like to hear that expression!" I yelled

We continued our bickering for about ten minutes until we heard the door open roughly and close roughly too

We immediately looked over at the soaking wet eleven year old, which was now filled with anger and shivering

"Hey-hey K-Kendall" Carlos said

"I hate you all" was all that Kendall said before running upstairs

"Kendall!" James called out

"James just let him cool down for a while, okay?" I said

James sighed and nodded

"Shut up Logan!" I heard Kendall scream from upstairs

My mouth fell open, how did he hear that? What did I do? I looked over at James and Carlos who were looking at the edge to die of laughter

I sighed and walked back to where I was sitting, I cannot believe this is happening… and pretty much this week

"I can't believe this is happening, mostly because this is Kendall's worse week ever!"

"I know, I have to live with him!" James said

I shot James a glare and he put his hands up in defense

"Dude I'm kidding, I feel bad for him and there is nothing I can do to help!" James said throwing his book on the floor and lying back down on the couch

I sighed "Well we could've picked him up" I said as I stared at the floor

Carlos and James threw a couch cushion at me

"What was that for?" I asked offended

"Really Logan we all forgot, even you!" James said

"But I knew we were forgetting something so ha!"

And that earned me another couch cushion to the face…

I shot daggers at both of them and then I returned to my book… This was going to be a VERY long night especially with Kendall Knight…

**James Pov.**

"Kendall hasn't come out of his room for an hour, what are we going to do when your mom gets here?" Logan asked

"What about when mom gets here?" Mom asked behind me

We all jumped in surprise to see my mom…

"What? No you can explain while you help me put away the groceries." Mom said with a sweet smile

"Gr-great" We all muffled

Mom looked at us again and frowned "I thought you boys were going to help" She said then smiled

Carlos, Logan and I walked over and helped mom grab bags, and then we all put things away.

We like this for about fifteen minutes

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Mom asked

"Uh, well… uh… mom" I looked over at Logan for help

"Well don't look at me!" Logan blurted out

Mom just raised an eyebrow; she didn't like us keeping secrets from her at all, so it was hard keeping this one…

Logan and I are awesome at having to keep secrets though, Carlos on the other hand is not AT all good at keeping secrets… puh he couldn't keep a secret if it were to save his life!

We looked over at Carlos; which was now turning a deep shade of red

James and I sighed knowing what was going to happen with the little Latino

"Okay so Logan was saying that we were forgetting something so James said that he was the genius that maybe he should figure so it out so then I asked Logan what time it was and he said that it was three o'clock…"

Carlos has to stop for a breath because talking so fast

"Then James eyes grew big and jumped up and yelled at us that Kendall was walking out in the bad rainstorm, and then a lot of bickering was formed then Kendall walked in through the door and slam it I said hey and he said that he hated us all and ran upstairs!" Carlos said gasping for air

Logan scrunched up his face and I cringed not wanting to know what happened, I kept one of my eyes open…

Mom's eyes grew bug and the turned the color pink, yup pure rage!

"You forgot about Kendall!" Mom yelled

All three of us jumped at her yelling; Mom was not a yelling type of person so when she yelled we always got scared of her

"Technically yes but we remembered when he walked in threw the door" I said putting on a scared smile

Mom growled and shot daggers at us; not a very good sign

Mom was about to swear us out until we all heard a door open from upstairs… We all knew it was Kendall

"What is up with all the yelling?" Kendall said groggily from the top of the stairs

Was he sleeping?

Mom ran up and hugged and he was just surprised to be hugged so tightly and quickly

"Oh Kendall, honey are you okay, are you hurt?" Mo asked a still sleeping Kendall

Now that I heard her say it, Kendall did actually look a little bit paler than when he left for school this morning… uh-oh

"Mom I'm fine and thanks for the hello hug" Kendall said and walked into the living room…

Mom looked at a laid down form of Kendall, drifting into a deep slumber for a while. So we found it a good chance it was our time to go into my room before mom found out.

Worst idea ever…

"Stop!" Mom said without turning around which scared me the most

"Back it up now before I get even madder with you James Nickolas Knight, Logan Brain Mitchell, and Carlos Roberto Garcia!" Mom whisper yelled

We walked immediately to her not wanting her to spank us… again like she did last month

"Now James you're grounded and your only allowed to drive to pick up your brother, anything needed at home, an to go to school and your only allowed to have two people over for twelve months and those two people are Logan and Carlos"

I looked back at them they looked actually kinda happy

Mom noticed that too and smirked before she said "So I can also punish them"

They immediately dropped their smiles and looked down at their feet

"Mom may I ask a question?" I asked hopeful

"What is it James?" She asked still very angry

"How long am I grounded for?" I asked pure fear in my voice

She sighed and looked over at a sleeping Kendall

"That's for Kendall to decide." She said then left to get Kendall a blanket…

I looked back at Logan and Carlos who had the same facial expression as me and I groaned loudly…

**Kendall's Pov.**

I woke up a little groggy… again… I felt a lot warmer than I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand and looked around…

Then I remember what happened… I groaned great… I didn't want anyone to know what had happened while I was in the rain it's not worth the knowing anyway… is it?

"Kendall?" A sweet deep male voice said, I blinked a few times to see who it was

"Hey daddy your home!" I said excited to see my daddy

He gave me a smile and a hug and I didn't want to let go

"So how you feeling little fella?" Daddy asked

"All I can say is sleepy!" I said then yawned and grabbed onto him

He chuckled and picked me up and put me around his waistline like he would hold me when I was smaller…

I kept quiet, and kept my head down on his shoulder… I wanted to be with my daddy… and didn't want him to leave again!

But I knew that was never going to happen…

**Carlos' Pov.**

We were helping Mrs. Knight Set up the table, when all of a sudden Mr. Knight came in with Kendall like he was a baby… Which he is in a way.

Logan shot daggers at me like he knew what I was thinking which was really weird…

"Logan, Carlos so nice to see you again" Mr. Knight said and smiled

I gulped; I was always really scared of Mr. Knight though not having a reason…

Mr. Knight chuckled and kissed his wife still holding Kendall in the same form.

Kendall moved a little bit… Kendall changed clothing? Wow I can't believe I just noticed that… he was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and plaid green blue white and green pajama pants.

"Nice to see you too Mr. Knight" I said nervously

Mr. Knight and Mrs. Knight both shared a look and raised an eyebrow

Mr. Knight shook it off and then returned to his conversation with his wife about the, I think, sleeping boy

**Lucas Knight's Pov.**

"Okay honey I have to change from my suit can you carry him?" I asked Jen

"Lucas you know I can't carry him, mostly because he doesn't like me carrying him he's always been as stubborn as you." She said with a smirk

"Not fair!" I whispered not to wake up Kendall

She just chuckled "Give him to James and tell him if he puts Kendall down he'll have to pay, like wrestling like you two always do" Jen said confused

I laughed at her confusion it was… cute

"Fine but if Kendall wakes up in James' arms he's going to be even more mad than he already is" I chuckled

"I'm okay with that, Since Kendall is choosing how long James is going to be grounded anyways." She said

"He is?" I asked dumbfounded

"Yes since it was the boys who let Kendall walk home alone and in the rain…" She said trying the soup she made

"And James is really going to pay!" I said in my very serious tone

Jen just laughed

"Mm daddy?" A sleepy Kendall asked

"Yes Kenny what's wrong?" I asked very worried about my son's state that he might be very Ill

"Please don't leave me" Kendall said and snuggled tighter to me

My heart shattered, I would never leave my son… not ever, especially with my almost seventeen year old son who doesn't even know how to get out of bed in the morning…

I looked over at Jennifer who also looked heartbroken but she had tears in her eyes, and I was on the edge of crying too…

"I'll never leave you Kendall…"

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it first ever chapter of Big Brother little problems so yeah the tittle might change, yeah so I don't feel really confident about this story so yeah so yup! Kay… Review?<strong>


	2. Getting Closer

**Hey you guys! So I don't care that I only got three reviews, I still got something… And thanks so much Kendall's Logiebear you made my day with your review! :D So yeah I think this might be the last time I might update this story until next week, or not since I have my cousin coming… So yup! :D Much love hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's Pov.<strong>

It was a very, very quiet dinner the only noise there was, was the clinging of the silver wear on the plates… it was getting a little too quiet, Kendall finally looked around and shook his bangs out of his emerald green eyes…

"Logan?" Kendall asked sweetly

I saw shocked and surprised to hear Kendall talk to me; especially when I made the 'let him cool down joke'

"Yes Kendall?" I asked back sweetly…

My heart immediately melted when he talked; it hurt me when he was hurt I couldn't stand it!

"Can you pass me the bread?" He asked hopefully with a smile forming on his face

I chuckled "Of course you can Kenny" I said and handed him the bread

He frowned when I called him Kenny… "Don't call me that please." He asked

I put my hands up in defense knowing I was defeated

He rolled his eyes and then put butter on his bread and ripped of a piece and ate it and then smiled in delight…

"So" James said staring at Kendall; who was now looking at him with a curious face and cheeks puffed up with bread.

"So what?" Kendall asked and then took a sip of his water

"How long am I grounded Ken?" James asked, while Mr. and Mrs. Knight Eyes grew wide, my threw my used napkin at James' head, Carlos sat there in shock, and Kendall was coughing because he choked on his water with the ironic question

"James shouldn't you be asking mommy and daddy about that question?" Kendall asked while wiping his mouth with his napkin

"Actually mom said it was up to you to decide how long I'm grounded for…" James said

'James you're an idiot' I mouthed to him and he gasped

I then looked over at Kendall who was looking over at his parents and was not getting any help

"Mom why did you put me with this kind of responsibility?" Kendall asked annoyed but mostly sad

Sad? Why sad? He should be getting revenge on his brother!

Kendall looked over at James, Carlos and I and sighed with sad eyes… He then pushed out his chair and got off it and ran upstairs…

I saw a liquid in his eyes, was Kendall Knight actually crying?

* * *

><p><strong>James Pov.<strong>

"Wow" I said and looked around to see all eyes on me

"What?" I asked being creeped out by this situation I was right now in

"What! What! Really James that's all you can say is what!" Logan yelled looking about as if he were going to kill someone… This also scarred me a lot because Logan was a very loving person.

"Uh…" Was all I could say, I was frozen in shock

"James I bet that would have been the worst move you have ever made!" Carlos yelled

I flinched when Carlos yelled because the little Latino never yells! Especially at me!

I looked over at my parents for help, I mean I wasn't scared I was terrified! But instead of help they just shook their heads or gave me a glare… and you should know who it was.

I sighed and got up form where I was sitting "Fine I'll check on him if you want me too!" I said… still terrified

"You better James Knight!" Dad yelled at me, which I immediately ran…

I walked down the hallway and I turned towards Kendall's room… And it was noticeable that it was Kendall's room because it was the room with the name KENDALL on it.

I sighed once again and then I knocked on the door and stepped back…

"Go away!" I heard a shaky voice through the door

"Kendall open the door!" I yelled

I heard a click and heard footsteps meaning he ran off to hide or to bed

I opened the door to see Kendall curled up in a ball in the corner

"Oh Kenny come here." I whispered with my arms held out for a hug

"Nah uh" He said

"Please I don't want to cry please." I begged

He just sat still and starred up at me… I sighed so I sat next to him and he just looked at me and then at the floor

"What's wrong ken?" I asked wrapping an arm around him

"Why do people think I handle everything I'm just eleven!" he yelled and fell on me so I could comfort him

"Oh Kendall!" I said giving him a butterfly kiss on his head

"I'm just eleven James, I'm eleven" Kendall sobbed

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm evil left you on a cliffy I sorry and hey no mistakes! Yay! Well hope you liked! :D Much love… Bye… Review?<strong>


End file.
